The present invention relates to a method for the operation of an elevator installation using operating parameters determined by simulation and/or calculation to define a desired performance prior to installation and comparing the desired performance with the actual performance after installation.
Elevator installations which are to be newly constructed or to be modernized are often presented by a customer as a request for a quote and characterized by different specifications, such as, for example:                the number of stops served,        the distance from one stop to the next,        the number of persons to be served at a stop,        the number of elevators in the elevator installation under consideration,        the kind of elevator control and passenger interfaces,        a passenger traffic, for example by a number, which is selected in dependence on the number of persons to be served at a stop, of calls per floor and random destination floors,        and per elevator:                    the stops served by the elevator,            the kind of drive (for example, the maximum speed, data with respect to graphical travel plot, for example by means of acceleration and jolt or travel times between stops or specific distances),            the kind of car (for example, number of decks, size, maximum load weight, maximum number of persons), and            the kind of car doors (for example, width, opening time, time for keeping open and closing time).                        
Such specifications define operating parameters of the elevator installation, by which there are understood physical conditions and relationships which influence and determine the operation and the performance of an elevator installation.
The customer places high demands on an elevator installation. Different performance characteristics of an elevator installation can, in accordance with the current state of the art, be measured with a given passenger traffic or determined by means of simulation or other computation methods, such as, for example:                the number of the passengers served in a specific time segment,        per passenger:                    the time which the passenger needs in order to go from his or her starting stop to his or her destination stop by means of the elevator installation (destination time),            the time between the call placed by him or her—or his or her arrival at the installation—up to arrival of the elevator car serving him or her (waiting time),            the number of stops during the travel from the starting stop to the initial stop, and                        statistically derived values (for example, mean values) of the above-mentioned magnitudes.        
A totality of such performance characteristics forms the desired performance of the elevator installation, which is typically discussed for several months with a customer before construction of the elevator and negotiated in a technical and commercial sense.
It is disadvantageous that a desired performance is often stated to the customer, the fulfillment of which in the constructed elevator installation is difficult to check.